It's Just A Dream
by TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: Gaara, in a battle, was sent into a coma. But not just any coma, one that was caused by a jutsu. He is now in a dream world and to escape his village sends a girl from Konoha in. Will he remember her or will she just be part of the dream world to him?
1. A Coma?

**Irena:** This is my first completed request. Here is all of the request info:

Requested By: Kitsume

Request: Can you make a KohakuxGaara fanfiction? I like the couple. Their cute! Please?

**Irena:** Well here it is and for anyone who doesn't know who Kohaku is the character from my first fanfiction Shouken Shounin. She and Haku were kinda bonded together they can see, hear, feel, ect. everything the other is. For more info read my story. For anyone who has read my story this has some spoilers on what happens later in the story but I'm not saying what. Now go forth and read…

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any characters in it.

-oOo-

It's Just A Dream

Chapter 1- A Coma?

Kohaku laid in her warm bed clinging to the last remnants of sleep when suddenly there was a loud bang on the front door.

'_Go away,'_ she thought covering her head with the pillow. _'I don't have a mission today. It's my day off.'_

The banging continued and soon Kohaku couldn't stand it. She threw off the covers and stormed to the door still in her long t-shirt and hair a mess.

She threw opened the door and shouted, "What?!"

Needless to say she was not a morning person. Standing outside the door was one of the Fifth Hokage's messengers. She than regretted shouting at him because he was just following the Hokage's orders and that he probably had an important message to deliver.

"Lord Hokage requires your presents. She says that it is urgent," the ninja said comely.

"Alright," Kohaku said wearily. "Tell her I'll be there in fifteen."

Kohaku shut the door and got dressed quickly wearing her normal cloths. Her blue shirt that was just a cloth that made her tattoo visible which said "Haku of the Village Hidden in the Mist". She wore her green-gray camouflage colored pants and she slipped her black gloves on; they were figureless and had a melt plate on the back. Her Hitai-ate tied across her forehead and her blonde hair tied up in its usual bun with her black hair hang down. She placed her kunai pouch on her right leg and slipped her backpack on as she rushed out the door.

'_Good, should arrive just in time,'_ she thought at she entered the Hokage's tower.

Kohaku headed for Tsunade's office. Not bothering to knock she stormed into the room to find the Hokage in her chair behind the desk.

"Right on time," Tsunade said gesturing her to take a seat. "I have received a letter from Suna. There has been an incident. Gaara is in a coma right now. He is in stable condition at the moment, but their not sure when he'll wake up."

Kohaku's heart nearly stopped she felt like it was about to be ripped out. Kohaku and Gaara had been seeing each other for a long time, since the Chunin exam. Kohaku was now sixteen and very much in love with him. He became the Kazekage and had also fallen in love with her, which surprised everyone because most thought that he couldn't love or that he would kill anyone who tried to get that close to him. Gaara had lost the One Tailed Raccoon that he was a vessel to. The organization Akatsuki had removed the Raccoon killing him, but he was brought back to life by Chiyo-baasama. His personality had changed when he lost the demon. He had become more kind and respectful. Kohaku wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. So hearing that the man she loved was in a coma and they were not sure when or if he would wake up scared her shitless.

"What happened? How did this happen?" Kohaku asked as a hundred questions entered her mind.

"I'm not sure. I was not given the details, but they did say that they might have a way to bring him out of the coma," Tsunade replied.

"How?" Kohaku asked practically jumping out of the chair.

"It is a procedure in which a person enters another unconscious mind. They want you to be the person to do this," Tsunade explained.

"I'll do it!" Kohaku said imminently.

"Kohaku, you must know that this procedure is very dangerous. It could kill you," Tsunade said.

"Even if it did as long as Gaara's okay it doesn't mater to me. I can't lose him," Kohaku said the last part softly.

"Alright then, you are to go to Suna and perform the procedure. You are to return once the Kazekage has completely recovered. This is a B-ranked mission," Tsunade ordered. "You are to leave imminently."

"Yes, ma'am," Kohaku replied heading for the door but she turned around once she got there. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade smiled as she watched Kohaku leave the room and head directly for the gates. Kohaku left the village and headed for Suna at full speed. Even at the rate she was going it would take her at least a day and a half to get there. Kohaku used this time to think. She didn't stop not bothering for a rest and she knew the faster she got there the sooner Gaara would recover. Kohaku's thoughts kept drifting to the first time he told her he loved her.

-Flash Back-

Kohaku raced in the direction that Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro had headed. Gaara had been hurt badly in the fight with Naruto and she had to make sure he was okay. She also wanted to give Gaara's sensei, Baki, a piece of her mind. After all it was his fault for making Gaara fight. Kohaku caught up to them. Kohaku had remembered to grab the first aid kit so she could patch him up once she got there. She raced up to them and went besides Gaara.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Baki asked nervously.

Kohaku started to bandage Gaara's wounds, "Well, first off I want to get Gaara cleaned up."

"And second?" Baki asked watching her confused.

"And second…" Kohaku stood up and swung a punch at him which he dodged.

"What was that for?" Baki asked confused.

"I want to give you a piece of my mind! How dare you make Gaara fight!! He didn't want to but he did anyways because he was forced!!! He was hurt badly and you're to blame!!! You bastard!!!" Kohaku shouted furious.

"What are you talking about? Gaara's orders where to run," Baki said in self-defense.

"Gaara," Kohaku turned and looked at him. "How could you fight?! You just got hurt and you didn't even have to fight! Also you had to go and fight Onii-chan!! You should have just left!!! What if you had been hurt worse or killed?!" Kohaku then stopped yelling. "Sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. I was just upset that you got hurt."

"Its fine," Gaara replied.

"Thanks," Kohaku said walking up to him and giving him a kiss on the his forehead on his Ai, love, tattoo. "Stay safe, okay? I'll see you around."

Temari, Kankuro, and Baki were just shocked. One for the fact that she kissed him and two for the fact he didn't kill her. Kohaku started to walk off when Gaara grabbed her on the arm. She turned to face him when he pulled her into a kiss. Her arms moved around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. Kohaku then pulled away and started to walk back toward the village, a smile on her face.

"Kohaku," Gaara said and she turned to face him. "I love you."

Kohaku was shocked and happy. Those were the three words that she always wanted to hear but never thought she would.

"He's got to be lying. Gaara doesn't understand love it confuses him," Baki said confused and very shocked.

"I didn't, but Kohaku taught me," Gaara replied.

"So that's were you have been going off to for the month in between the preliminary and the third exam," Kankuro said figuring it out. "And we all thought you were going to kill someone but you were just having a relationship with her."

Kohaku walked over and pulled Gaara into a hug eyes watering, "I love you too. Now and forever."

Gaara wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. They stood there for a moment before Kohaku let go of him and headed back to the village. She turned around to look at him one last time because she didn't know when she would see him again. Kohaku smiled and could have sworn that Gaara smiled too.

-End Flash Back-

Once Gaara became the Kazekage he started requesting her anytime he required a ninja from Konoha. Kohaku never refused because any opportunity to see him was fine with her.

She had been traveling nonstop now for a day and a half when she could finally see Suna. She approached the gate and saw two ninja guarding it. She walked right past them and they didn't try to stop her due to the fact that they knew her so well. After all they knew it was only a matter of time before she would marry Gaara. Kohaku headed straight for the hospital not wasting a second.

She rushed to the front counter and asked the lady there, "I'm here to see Gaara. Which room is he in?"

"I'm sorry, but no one is to see him," the lady replied.

"But I was sent here from Konoha. They said they needed me to help Gaara," Kohaku said trying to convince her.

"I'm sorry but…" she was cut off by Temari. "It's alright. She was sent from Konoha to help us. Kohaku come with me."

Kohaku walked next to Temari who led her down the halls to a room. Two guard where out side the door.

She was about to open the door but stopped, "This might be a little shocking seeing him like this."

She opened the door and stepped a side for Kohaku to enter. Kohaku walked in and saw Gaara lying on the bed hooked up to machines. Kohaku rushed to his side and grabbed his hand.

"Gaara," she whispered as a tear dripped down her face. "What happened?"

Temari walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder comforting, "He was in a fight and the ninja used some sort of jutsu on him. He's been like this ever since."

"Where is the ninja who did this to him?" Kohaku said anger in her voice.

"Gaara was able to kill him before her fell into the coma," Temari said sympathetically.

Kohaku looked up at Temari and remembered why she was there, "The scroll said that I could bring him out of the coma by entering his mind."

"Yes," Temari said taking her hand off her shoulder. "We'll connect you to his mind. You'll be in the same world that he's in, but there are risks. If you're hurt in his mind then you're hurt out here. So if you die in there you'll die out here."

"It doesn't matter as long as I can save him," Kohaku said brushing some of his hair out of his face.

"Alright. I need you to bring another bed in here," Temari ordered the guards.

They nodded and one left. A few minutes later the ninja came back with a nurse. They brought the cot in and set it up next to Gaara's.

"Kohaku change into this," Temari said holding out a gown.

Kohaku nodded and she changed handing her cloths and gear to Temari.

The doctor walked in and said, "Alright, let's get started. Did Temari tell you all the risks involved?"

"Yes," Kohaku replied.

"Good. Get on the bed and we'll get started," she said and Kohaku got on the bed and laid back.

Temari walked up to Kohaku and said, "Kohaku, I'm not sure what reality Gaara's living in right now so be careful."

"Don't worry I'll bring Gaara back," Kohaku replied.

"I know you will," Temari said smiling.

"Lets begin," the doctor said and she stepped in between the too beds.

She preformed hand signs and place one hand on Gaara's forehead and the other on Kohaku's. She felt her eyelids grow heavy and then she shut them.

-oOo-

The tatoo is 白 on top of the symbole for the Village Hidden in the Mist.

**Irena:** I am so into this story!

**Kohaku:** I can tell.

**Irena:** I agree with Kitsume you and Gaara are so cute together! I love it! What do you think Gaara?

**Gaara:** …

**Irena:** So the silent treatment.

**Gaara:** …

**Irena:** Say something!

**Gaara:** …

**Kohaku:** I don't think he's going to talk.

**Irena:** You're mean! Please say something! Anything!

**Gaara:** I'm in a coma?

**Irena:** Yes, he speaks! Oh, and yes you are in a coma, one that was caused by a jutsu. Kohaku, the love of your life, now has to save you.

**Kohaku:** That's actually kinda, well… romantic in a way.

**Irena:** I know.

**Naruto:** Hey how come I'm not in the fanfiction?

**Irena:** Cause you're not, I mean not everything is about you… Hey! When did you get here? Points to Naruto

**Naruto:** Like two seconds ago.

**Irena:** 'Kay…

**Naruto:** But it's a Naruto fanfiction!

**Irena:** I don't care! Besides I'm working on a NarutoxSasuke one right now so you'll get a fanfiction soon.

**Naruto:** Me and Sasuke?

**Irena:** Yep! I love you two together and I know you love him. Naruto blushes Hehe I'm good. The next chapter shall be up by the latest Friday! Okay everyone who just read this review!


	2. The Past

**Irena:** I'm in a good mood today. Both chapter two of "It's Just A Dream" and chapter ten of "Shouken Shounin" is up. Isn't that wonderful, Gaara? -Silence- Gaara?

**Gaara:** …

**Irena:** Fine still the silent treatment then… -Hugs Gaara -You know you're the greatest, right?

**Gaara:** I could kill you.

**Irena:** But you won't. -Still holding on to him-

**Gaara:** And why is that.

**Irena:** Cause I'm the writer and I could do very bad things to the story. You in particular.

**Gaara:** Not if you're dead. -Sand raises-

**Irena:** But Gaara you're so much kinder now and a hug doesn't hurt.

**Kohaku:** You can let go of him now.

**Irena:** I could but I don't want to.

**Kohaku:** You're being a baby.

**Irena:** I know. -Flash-

**Naruto:** I got it. -Holding up a camera-

**Irena:** Thanks! Let's go of Gaara

**Gaara:** You were just trying to stall weren't you?

**Irena:** Yep. -Takes the Camera-

**Gaara:** You must die now. -Sand flies at her-

**Irena:** I think I went a little too far this time. Why am I always running for my life? Oh, well. You may now start to read the next chapter. -Runs away with the camera-

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any characters in it.

-oOo-

Chapter 2- The Past

-Dream World-

Kohaku opened her eyes and it was dark probably night time. She became dizzy so she leaned against the side of a building to keep her standing. Once she regained her balance she looked down at her clothes. They were no longer the hospital gown she had been given but a black shirt with sleeves that went just below her elbow and that also showed her stomach. Her pants were the same as her normal ones a green-gray color and her hair hanged down from her bun the black mixing in the blonde slightly. She then looked around trying to figure out where she was. Everything looked familiar and then she realized that she was in Suna.

'_Suna?'_ Kohaku thought. '_I should have known. After all he is the Kazekage. Now I have to find Gaara.'_

Kohaku started to walk down the roads of Suna.

'_I'll start at Gaara's house,'_ Kohaku thought as she walked that way.

As she came upon the house she saw a young boy of maybe five or six with red hair, green eyes, black lines around his eyes, and holding a teddy bear in his hands.

'_Gaara?'_ Kohaku thought confused. _'If that's Gaara then that would mean I'm in his past, the memories of his past. He doesn't have his tattoo on his forehead.'_

Kohaku watched him for a moment as he sat on the stairs holding onto a brown teddy bear.

'_If I'm in his past will he remember me?'_ Kohaku thought worried. _'I guess I'll just have to find out.'_

Kohaku walked up to Gaara and asked, "My I sit down?" Gaara looked up at her surprised and didn't answer so Kohaku repeated herself, "My I sit down?"

Gaara then suddenly realized the question and replied, "Yes."

Kohaku took a seat next to him on the step.

They sat in silence until Gaara spook, "How come you're sitting next to me?"

Kohaku turned and looked at him, "Because I want to."

"But most people try to stay away from me," Gaara replied.

"Well I'm not most people," Kohaku replied remembering what Sasuke had once told her.

-Flash Back-

Kohaku was sitting on a toilet seat while Sasuke got some bandages, peroxide, and clothes. She was bleeding and had many cuts and bruises on her body. He opened the peroxide and wet the cloth with it. Sasuke started to wipe the cuts on her head. She winced in pain.

"Sorry," Sasuke said.

"Why are you helping me?" Kohaku asked her face stinging from the pain.

"You were hurt and needed help," Sasuke answered.

"But most people wouldn't want to help me," Kohaku said.

"Well I'm not most people," Sasuke replied.

"But," Kohaku started but then stopped.

"But what?" Sasuke asked cleaning her scrapped knee.

"But I… I deserve it," Kohaku said staring at her shoes.

"Only the worst of people deserve to be beaten up like you have," Sasuke said.

"I am the worst," Kohaku said hiding a sniffle.

"Didn't you say that it was an accident?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Kohaku replied.

"Then your not the worst," Sasuke said working on her arms.

"But I still killed my parents," Kohaku said a tear fell down her face.

"Yes, but things like that can happen," Sasuke said whipping the tear off her face with his thumb.

"So I'm not a 'horrible killer and murderer who should die'?" Kohaku asked looking at Sasuke in his eyes.

"No, I don't think so," Sasuke said a grin tugging on his lips.

-Flash Back Ended-

"Don't you know who I am?" Gaara asked looking at her.

"Yes I do. You are Gaara of the Desert and very special," Kohaku replied moving some hair out of his face and smiling.

"What's your name?" Gaara asked after a moment of silence.

"Kohaku, Kohaku Aso," Kohaku replied.

"Have we met before? You seem familiar." Gaara asked curiously.

"Yes we have," Kohaku replied. "Why are you out here all alone?"

"I'm always alone," Gaara replied looking at the ground.

"Don't you have any friends?" Kohaku asked

Gaara shook his head, "No."

"Yes you do," Kohaku said and Gaara looked at her confused. "Me!" Kohaku leaned over and kissed him on the forehead where his tattoo would be. "If you ever need me I will always come, because you are my special person."

"Special person?" Gaara asked confused.

"A special person is someone who you protect and take care of. You want them to be happy and you will do anything for them even give your life," Kohaku answered.

"So I'm your special person?" Gaara asked surprised by that.

"Yes," Kohaku replied and Gaara nodded. Kohaku stood up and said, "You should go inside it's getting late."

"Will you be here tomorrow?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, even if you can't see me I will be able to see you. You won't be alone anymore," Kohaku said and leaned over to give him a kiss on the same spot on his forehead.

Gaara stood up and walked to the door. He turned around to look at Kohaku one more time.

"Good night, Gaara," Kohaku said smiling.

"Night," Gaara replied as he opened the door and walked inside.

Kohaku jumped up to the building across from Gaara's house so she could keep an eye on him.

'_He doesn't remember me,'_ Kohaku thought sadly. _'Then I'll just get close to him again. I'll watch over him and make sure he's safe.'_

She looked through the window and saw Gaara running up to a man with short blonde hair and gray-blue eyes. Kohaku channeled chakra into her ears so she could hear what they were talking about.

'_Glade Kiba taught me this,'_ Kohaku thought listening to them.

"Yashamaru!" Gaara shouted as he ran up to him.

"What is it Gaara-sama?" Yashamaru asked.

"I have a friend!" Gaara said the biggest smile on his face.

"Really?" Yashamaru said surprised. "What's his name?"

"Her names Kohaku," Gaara replied. "She's not like other people. She knew who I was but still said that she was my friend."

"Her?" Yashamaru asked surprised and Gaara nodded. "What else did she say?"

"Well I asked her why she would come near me since most people don't and she said that she wasn't most people," Gaara replied.

"I would like to meet her," Yashamaru said. "Will you introduce me to her?"

"Okay," Gaara replied happily.

'_Yashamaru must take care of him,'_ Kohaku thought.

The next day Kohaku watched as Gaara, Yashamaru, Temari, and Kankuro ate breakfast.

'_I wonder where his father is,'_ Kohaku thought.

Gaara left the house and Kohaku followed jumping from building to building. After a few minutes he walked over to a swing and sat down. He looked at the some children playing soccer longingly and holding onto his teddy bear. Kohaku stayed far enough away to be able to see him while no noticed her.

'_He looks so lonely,'_ Kohaku thought sadly. _'I'll go cheer him up.'_

Before she could one of the children who were playing soccer kicked the ball onto a rock wall above all of them. The children ran up to the wall of rock.

"What should we do?" one of them asked. "We can't use the wall climbing technique yet."

Gaara stood up and set his bear down. The ball flew down from the wall being carried by sand. It flew into Gaara's arms.

'_Gaara's sweet and gentle. Different from his older self,'_ Kohaku thought not looking away from him for a second.

"You're…" one of the children said.

Gaara held out the ball to them and said, "Here."

"It's Gaara," another child said. "Gaara of the Desert."

All of their faces had horrified looks.

"Run!" they shouted and ran in the opposite direction.

'_So cruel!'_ Kohaku thought anger swelling inside.

"Wait!" Gaara called. "Don't leave me alone!"

Then the sand grabbed two of the children and started to pull them towards Gaara.

"Help me!" they shouted clawing at the ground.

'_I've got to do something!'_ Kohaku thought about to run to Gaara.

The sand shot at one of the children, a girl, but before it hit her someone jumped in front of her taking the blow.

"Gaara-sama, please, calm down," he called blood dripping down from the wounds in his arms.

"Yashamaru," Gaara said calming down.

Gaara dropped the ball and the sand fell onto the ground.

Yashamaru walked over to Gaara and said, "Gaara-sama it's alright lets go home."

Gaara nodded as the last few children ran away. Gaara picked up his bear and they walked back towards the house Yashamaru holding his bleeding arms and Kohaku following in the shadows. Once home Yashamaru bandaged his arms. Kohaku watched Gaara from the building across from them. Gaara was looking at a picture from what she could tell. She then noticed that Gaara had a knife in his hand. He held out his arm and raised the knife to it.

'_What's he doing?!'_ Kohaku thought as she was about to race over there but not even her speed could get her there fast enough.

Gaara brought the knife down but before it hit his skin the sand formed a barrier and protected him.

'_Thank god!'_ Kohaku thought relived.

"Its no use the sand interferes," Gaara sand removing the knife.

"Gaara-sama," Yashamaru said surprising Gaara.

"Yashamaru," Gaara said as Yashamaru walked up to him.

"I was ordered by the Kazekage to be your caretaker. I am to keep an eye on your health and protect you. Please do not do such things in front of me," Yashamaru said and then scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "But then again the sand will protect you."

"Yashamaru, Gomenasai," Gaara said looking at the floor.

"Oh, this? It's just a scratch," Yashamaru replied.

"Do wounds hurt?" Gaara asked quietly.

"Just a little. It will heal quickly, though," Yashamaru replied surprised at the question.

The sand started to blow out side.

"Great, stupid sand it's getting in my mouth and eyes," Kohaku said annoyed. "I'll use my chakra to keep the sand off of me."

Kohaku concentrated and a chakra barrier formed around her. It was not that powerful but it was strong enough to keep the sand off of her.

'_Now back to what they were saying,'_ Kohaku thought listening again.

"Hey, Yashamaru," Gaara looking up at him.

"Yes," he replied.

"What does pain feel like?" Gaara asked looking at his hand. "I've never been hurt before, so I was just wondering how it felt."

"How should I explain this," Yashamaru said trying to think of how to describe it. "It is painful and unbearable. Like when a person is shot or cut he becomes very ill and can't think normally. I can't explain it well, but to simply put it, it's not a very good condition to be in." Yashamaru scratched his head awkwardly again.

"Yashamaru," Gaara said looking at the bandages on his arm.

"Yes?" he replied and stopped scratching his head.

"Then, do you hate me, Yashamaru?" Gaara asked not looking at him.

Yashamaru was quiet for a moment and had a sympathetic look on his face, "People hurt each other and get hurt during their life times, but it is difficult to hate another."

"Arigato, Yashamaru," Gaara replied the smile back on his face. "I think I understand what hurting is now."

"Really?" Yashamaru replied

"Maybe I'm injured too, like everyone else. I always hurt here," Gaara said clutching on to his clothes over his heart. "I'm not bleeding, but my chest really hurts here."

Yashamaru bent down and took the knife from Gaara. He held out his right hand and cut his ring finger. Blood dripped down from the wound and Gaara looked shocked.

"Flesh wounds bleed and they may seem painful, but as time goes by the pain eventually disappears and if you use medicine the wounds will heal even faster. But the tricky wounds are the ones in your heart. Those are difficult to heal," Yashamaru explained.

"A wound of the heart?" Gaara asked confused.

"A wound of the heart is different from a flesh wound. Unlike a flesh wound there are no ointments to heal it and there are times when they never heal, but there is one thing that can heal a wound of the heart. It is a troublesome medicine and you can only receive it from another person," Yashamaru told him.

"What? How can I heal this?" Gaara asked no wanting to feel the pain of the heart.

"The thing that can heal the wound of the heart is love," Yashamaru said looking at the picture.

"Love?" Gaara said confused.

"Hai," Yashamaru replied.

"How can I get that? What should I do to get rid of this pain?" Gaara asked not understanding love.

"Gaara-sama, you have already received it," Yashamaru said looking at the picture again. "Love is the sprit of devoting yourself to someone important and close to you. It is expressed by caring for and protecting that person. Just like my sister. I believe that my sister always loved you, Gaara-sama. The Shukaku of the Sand is a living soul that is usually used for combat purposes. The sand automatically protects you because of love. I believe the will of your mother is inside the sand. My sister probably wanted to protect you, even after her death."

"Yashamaru," Gaara said.

"Yes?" Yashamaru replied.

"Thanks back there, for stopping me," Gaara said thankfully.

"My pleasure," Yashamaru replied sticking his cut finger in his mouth. "You are a person who is important and close to me after all, Gaara-sama."

Gaara walked up to Yashamaru and took his hurt hand. He looked at the wound for a second and then stuck it in his mouth like how Yashamaru did earlier hoping to relive the pain.

'_The picture must be of Gaara's mother, Yashamaru sister,'_ Kohaku thought looking through the window. _'He's Gaara's uncle.'_

"Yashamaru," Gaara said.

"Yes," Yashamaru replied.

"What you said, I heard it once before," Gaara said looking at Yashamaru.

"Really, from who?" Yashamaru asked.

"Kohaku," Gaara replied. "She said 'A special person is someone who you protect and take care of. You want them to be happy and you will do anything for them even give your life.'"

"She's right. If you have a special person then you love them and if you're their special person then they love you," Yashamaru explained.

'_She loves me?'_ Gaara thought surprised. _'Then have I started to heal?'_

"Hey, Yashamaru," Gaara said. "I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?" Yashamaru asked.

"I want ointment," Gaara replied.

"Alright," Yashamaru said getting up.

When Yashamaru came back he gave Gaara a bag with ointment in it.

"Arigato, Yashamaru," Gaara replied as he headed for the door.

Gaara went outside and started to run with a smile on his face. He ran down the roads to a house. Kohaku jumped from one building to the next following him. Gaara came up to a house and knocked up to the door. The girl he had hurt before answered the door.

'_Gaara, you're so kind,'_ Kohaku thought as she jumped off the building and onto the road watching him.

"I'm sorry about before. It hurt right? Here, this is ointment. Use it if you want…" Gaara was cut off by the girl. "Go home! Monster!" she said slamming the door in his face.

Gaara's hands shook and he looked like he was about to cry.

'_That girl! She's cruel!'_ Kohaku thought in rage. _'How dare she do that to him when he was bringing her medicine?!'_

Kohaku walked up to Gaara and took the ointment from him and knocked on the door loud.

The door opened again and the girl stood there.

"Here!" Kohaku said shoving the ointment in her hands. "Gaara lets go."

Kohaku took his hand and walked off.

"I can't believe her! The nerve! Treating you like that!" Kohaku was furious.

As they were walking a drunken man bumped into them.

"What the… Be careful! You stupid kids," he said stuttering alcohol on his breath.

Kohaku let go of Gaara's hand and said, "You watch it you drunk!"

Kohaku punched him and sent him flying.

"Kohaku," Gaara said and she turned to him.

"I'm sorry, Gaara. I shouldn't be so mad. I just hate it when people treat you badly," Kohaku said bending down next to him and kissed him on the forehead.

"It's alright. You're the first person to be nice to me," Gaara replied and smiled.

"What's going on?" a man asked and then he saw Gaara. "You're Gaara!"

"You got a problem with it?" Kohaku said glaring at him. "Gaara lets go home, 'kay?"

Kohaku held out her hand to him. Gaara nodded and placed his hand in hers. They walked off holding hands. As they walked back to Gaara's house they passed a man. He had brown hair and brown eyes. Gaara stopped to look at him.

"Father," he whispered.

'_That's Gaara's father?'_ Kohaku thought.

She looked at him then Gaara.

"Gaara," Kohaku said and he looked at her. She bent down and said, "Gaara, you go home. I'll see you later, okay?"

She kissed him on the forehead and he nodded. She stood up and watched him go before she turned to his father.

"The fourth Kazekage," Kohaku said glaring at him.

"Who are you?" the Kazekage asked.

"Kohaku," she replied.

"I know everyone who is in the village, but I don't know you," he said calmly.

"No, you wouldn't," she replied staring in the direction Gaara went. "I'm not from this village."

"What do you want with Gaara? What do you have to do with him?" he asked staring at her.

"He saved me," Kohaku replied softly.

"Saved you?" the Kazekage replied shocked.

"Yes, from myself," Kohaku replied staring at the ground. "I was in a depression and no one could bring me out of it. All I care for was revenge, but then Gaara came into my life. He gave me a purpose, made me want to live again. I love him and will protect him for the rest of my life." She then became silent and turned her head to look at him. "I want you to stay away from him and if you don't I will kill you."

"You kill me?" the Kazekage said almost laughing at it.

"Yes. I will kill anyone who tries to hurt him. So I suggest all assignation attempts you have plane are canceled," Kohaku said looking at him. "Gaara is precious. He will become the fifth Kazekage, he will protect the village, and the people of Suna will come to respect him. They will no longer fear him and he will have a home someplace he is happy."

"How do you know that will happen?" the Kazekage asked.

"Because I have seen it," Kohaku replied as she walked off towards Gaara.

When she came close to the house she saw Gaara sitting on the roof. Kohaku jumped onto the building across when she saw a man standing behind Gaara. Kunai shot at him and the sand protected him.

"Gaara!" Kohaku shouted.

-oOo-

**Irena:** I lost them. -Panting-

**Naruto:** There now chasing me too cause I took that photo! -Naruto also panting-

**Irena:** Hey look its Sakura! Sakura over here! -Waves at her-

**Sakura:** Hey guys. Why are you both panting?

**Irena:** We were running for our lives from Gaara.

**Naruto:** She's the one who got me involved. -Points to me-

**Sakura:** You're both idiots.

**Irena & Naruto:** We know.

**Irena:** Please review! Hey lets go for Ramen!

**Naruto:** I'm in.

**Sakura:** Why not?

**Naruto:** Last one there's a rotten egg! -Starts running-

**Irena:** No fare! You got a head start. -Runs after him-

**Sakura:** I can't believe that they still have energy to run. -Follows us-


	3. Betrayal

**Irena:** Yes this is the last chapter. I know some of you might be upset that it is only three chapters long but I promise you won't be disappointed. I even added something at the end of the chapter that is kinda un Gaara like. Well he's changed. He doesn't have his demon and he's the Kazekage.

**Gaara:** What did you write? -Crosses arms-

**Irena:** That's my secret you'll just have to wait until the end. -Gaara glares at me-

**Kohaku:** It doesn't have anything to do with me, does it?

**Irena:** Well of course! I mean you and Gaara are the stars of this story.

**Kohaku:** Why doesn't that surprise me?

**Naruto:** Hey guys!

**Irena:** What are you doing here?

**Naruto:** I wanted to know if anyone would help me play a big prank on Kakashi-sensei, it will be fun!

**Irena:** I'm in!

**Naruto:** Gaara do you want to join?

**Gaara:** I have no interests in pranks.

**Naruto:** But it will be SO fun! You need to liven up a little!

**Kohaku:** Childish.

**Naruto:** You're too much like Sasuke.

**Kohaku:** Am not! He hates you and I don't. Well actually he doesn't hate you. The reason why he and I are alike is that I grew up with him.

**Naruto:** Fine then, prove that you're different then him and do the prank with us.

**Kohaku:** Fine let's do it!

**Naruto:** Let's go!

**Irena:** While we play the prank you go on and read.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any characters in it.

-oOo-

Chapter 3- Betrayal

"Gaara!" Kohaku shouted she ran and jumped to the building. "Gaara!"

She got in between Gaara and his attacker. The attacker was masked but had a Hitai-ate of Suna. A mask was covering his face as to not reveal his identity. The kunai were in the air not being held up by anything.

'_How can he do that? I thought only the Aso clan could do that?'_ Kohaku thought confused.

Kohaku's Kekkei Genkei allowed her to move objects using chakra with her mind. She was the last of her clan.

"Gaara, stay behind me. I'll protect you," Kohaku said as she turned and showed him a smile.

"Kohaku," Gaara said looking at her.

The attacker shot the kunai at Kohaku and she used her Kekkei Genkei to send them back at him. She missed one and it just grazed her arm.

'_Damn! I was being too careless!'_ Kohaku thought as she glanced at Gaara.

"Don't you dare try and touch him," Kohaku kicked him using an extra bust from her Kekkei Genkei and sent him flying into the wall.

He stood up shakily and asked, "Why are you protecting him?"

"Because I love him," Kohaku said raising her arms readying to attack.

'_That voice, it sounds like…'_ Kohaku thought. _'What am I thinking it can't be him?'_

"He does not know love and he cannot understand it," the attacker said in the familiar voice that confused her.

"Yes he does. More then you will ever know," Kohaku concentrated and sent him flying against the wall again.

The attacker was lying against the wall being held by Kohaku's Kekkei Genkei. Her hand was held out in front and then she gazed at the young red head behind her.

"Gaara stay back," Kohaku said walking up to the attacker slowly. "Who are you? Why attack him?"

"Kohaku," Gaara said staring at the attacker's finger which was bandaged up.

"Gaara, stay back," Kohaku repeated as she bent down next to the attacker.

Kohaku raised a shaky hand and took hold of the cloth covering the attackers face. She then pulled it off and a look of horror appeared on her face. Kohaku dropped the cloth and backed away.

"Yashamaru," Gaara said gripping the cloth over his heart with one hand and with his other his head.

Gaara started to cry the tears over flowed and his cries broke Kohaku's heart.

"Why?" Kohaku asked looking at Yashamaru anger in her voice. "Why?! Why would you do this to him?! I thought you cared about him?!"

"It was an order," Yashamaru muttered out. "I was ordered to kill him, by his father, the Kazekage."

"Father," Gaara said.

"Damn him! I told him not to, but he didn't listen," Kohaku said shaking her head. "How dare he try and harm him!"

"Father, why? Why me?" Gaara asked tears still flowing.

"You were born with the Shukaku of the Sand and then observed like a guinea pig, Gaara-sama," Yashamaru said blood dripping down his mouth. "But since you could not control the power of the living soul, Shukaku, and were unable to manipulate sand on your own your existence was deemed a danger to the village."

"'A danger to the village'? Gaara is not one and even if he was I would still not let anyone hurt him," Kohaku replied her hands clinched shaking.

"Are you Kohaku?" Yashamaru asked and Kohaku nodded. "Why are you doing this, protecting him?"

"Because I love him. You yourself said the love heals the wound of the heart. He healed my heart," Kohaku replied as she looked at Gaara and smiled wearily.

Gaara looked at Yashamaru and said, "You did this unwillingly because father ordered you to."

"No, that is not correct," Yashamaru replied. "It is true I received the order from Kazekage-sama, but I could've refused it if I had wished to. Gaara-sama, deep within my heart I hated you. You took the life of my beloved sister when you were born. I tried to love you by thinking of you as her treasured child, but I couldn't. My sister did not wish for your birth. She became this village's sacrifice and she died cursing this village. After that I carried a wound that could never heal. My sister gave you your name. 'This child's name is Gaara. An Asura that loves himself, love only yourself, and fight only for yourself. By doing so you can continue to exist.' Your name carries those wishes, but my sister did not give you the name because she cared for you or loved you. She gave you that name so that you could continue to exist because she hated and cursed this village as she died and she wanted her deep hatred to exist and remain to let other know it. You were not loved."

"You're wrong. He is loved. I love him," Kohaku replied pointing to herself.

"That does not matter now," Yashamaru said as he pulled his vest away to reveal explosive tags. "This is it. Please die." The tags lit on fire.

"Gaara!" Kohaku shouted as she grabbed him.

She used her body to shield him from the explosion. Yashamaru blew up and Kohaku closed her eyes. She opened them to revile that the sand had shielded both her and Gaara from the explosion. She held Gaara close to her body as he cried.

"Gaara," Kohaku said letting go to look at him.

He was crying, tears over flowed from his eyes and the sound was so sad. Gaara fell to the ground and the sand did as well. Gaara's hand scratched the ground that was covered in sand. His face buried in his arm.

"Gaara," Kohaku repeated and reached out to touch his shoulder.

Gaara looked up at her and then the sand rose off the ground. It hit his skin on the left side of his forehead and he screamed.

"Gaara!" Kohaku shouted shielding her face from the sand that came flying.

Once the sand stopped it left the mark Ai, love. Gaara stood up blood dripped down his face from the wound that appeared.

"Gaara," Kohaku said ripping cloth off her shirt. "You're bleeding."

Kohaku whipped up the blood that dripped down his cheek and then cleaned the wound. Gaara flinched from the pain as Kohaku whipped his face.

"That's what pain feels like," Kohaku said calmly. "Gaara, I love you. Yashamaru may not have, your mother may not have, and your father doesn't, but I do. I will stay with you and protect you. You healed the wound of my heart." Kohaku pulled the side of her shirt to reveal her tattoo. "This mark is my scar. It will not disappear and it will not fade away, just as yours will not." Kohaku touched his forehead and he flinched. "But I can make the pain go away. It will take time, but in the end the pain will go. Maybe not completely but at least you won't hurt so much."

Kohaku wrapped her arms around him and held him close. Tears rolled down her cheek and Gaara's arms moved up her back until they were hugging her. He barred his face in her should as she held him tightly. They stood like this for a minute before she pulled away. Gaara took his hand and whipped the fallen tears away.

"You aren't alone anymore," she said standing up. "Let's go home."

She held out her hand for him to take. Gaara nodded and took her hand. They walked away from the crater that was left from the explosion.

-Real World-

Kohaku opened her eyes to see white. She was looking at the white ceiling of the hospital. Kohaku looked to her right and saw Gaara staring at her. They were holding hands just like they were as they were walking away from Yashamaru. Kohaku smiled happy to see him awake.

"Hey," Gaara said.

"Hey," she replied.

"Thank god you two are awake," Temari said relived.

"How long were we out," Kohaku asked.

"Ten days since Kohaku went in and sixteen days since Gaara was first in the coma," Temari replied.

The doctor came in and checked on them. Doing the routine check ups to make sure nothing went wrong. They only injury was on her left arm from when she protected Gaara from Yashamaru. Once she bandaged up her arm and was satisfied that they were fine she left saying that they needed rest because they had over worked their minds.

"I'll let you guys get some rest," Temari said leaving them alone.

Kohaku and Gaara still held each others hands.

"Kohaku," Gaara said.

"Yes," she replied softly.

"Arigato," Gaara replied.

"For what?" she asked.

"For loving me," he replied.

"I should be thanking you for that," Kohaku said smiling.

"I love you," Gaara said softly.

"I love you more," Kohaku replied and smiled faintly her eyes feeling heavy.

Even though she had been in a coma for ten days she felt very tired and couldn't keep her eyes opened. Her eyes shut as she fell into a deep sleep.

Over the next week the doctor kept checking on Gaara just to make sure the jutsu's effects had worn off. Kohaku was now lying in Gaara's arms her head resting on his chest.

"You know you could have left four days ago," Gaara said his thumb rubbing her shoulder.

"I know but I love spending this time with you," Kohaku replied inhaling his sent.

"Yeah but this is a hospital. Who wants to stay in a hospital?" Gaara asked.

"I would suffer through the torments of living in a hospital to spend more time with you," Kohaku replied looking up into his green eyes.

Gaara leaned forward and kissed her pulling her body close. Kohaku deepened the kiss as her arms wrapped around his neck. Her mouth opened granting access to his awaiting tongue. Their tongues intertwined and his tongue then explored her mouth. Gaara slipped his hand up her shirt feeling the smoothness of her skin. His hand then coupled her breast and she moaned into the kiss. Her senses were going wild and Gaara then became hard. He then pulled his hand out from under her shirt and flipped her over so he was on top. He then gripped her shirt about to pull it off when the door to the room then opened to revile Temari. When she saw them Temari turned red.

"I'm so sorry!" Temari said covering her face.

"You could have knocked," Gaara said annoyed getting off of Kohaku.

"I know but you said you wanted this right away," Temari said walking over and placing a small velvet box on the bedside table.

"Arigato," Gaara said.

"No prob," Temari said rushing out of the room.

"I think she saw more then she can handle," Kohaku said giggling.

"Hospitals have no privacy," Gaara said annoyed.

"Well at least you get out of her the tomorrow," Kohaku said.

"That's still a day," Gaara replied stiffly.

"You can wait a days can't you? I promise to make it worth it," Kohaku replied seductively.

"No, I don't think I can," Gaara said pinning her down.

He kisses her down her collar while his hands moved up her shirt. Gaara kisses her lips as she moans into it. Kohaku arches her back as his kisses make their way down her chest.

Then in the corner of her eye Kohaku saw the box she knew what she was about to say would ruin the mood but she couldn't help it, "Gaara, what's that box?"

Gaara looked up at the box and then got off her. He reached out and picked up the box from the bed stand. He then sat behind her, her back against his bare chest while she sat in between his legs.

He looked at the small box which fit in the palm of his hand and said, "This?"

Gaara wrapped his arms around her so the box was in front. He opened the box to reveal a diamond engagement ring. It was white gold with a single diamond in the center. Kohaku's eyes grew wide at the sight of it.

"Will you marry me?" Gaara whispered in her ear.

"Yes, oh, yes Gaara," Kohaku replied tears in her eyes.

Gaara slipped the ring onto her right hand ring finger. She turned to face him and kissed him. Her arms wrapped around his neck hugging him tightly tears falling down her face.

"Congratulations!" Temari shouted running into the room and pulling them into a back breaking hug. "Took you two long enough! I mean it's been four years! You should have proposed to her at least a year ago."

Gaara just glared, he liked to take his time with things. Beside he knew that Kohaku would have waited forever for him. Though he would never make her wait that long.

"Leave him alone. Just be glade he did. Congrads," Kankuro said hugging Kohaku then Gaara.

"Thanks," Kohaku replied whipping the tears off her face and then a thought appeared in her mind. _'How long had they been watching.'_ "Um, I was wondering how long where you guys eavesdropping?"

Kankuro and Temari turned pink as a blushed formed on their faces. They turned away not looking at her or even Gaara.

"Guys?" Kohaku said nervously then her face turned bright red.

Gaara just shook his head realizing what they had just seen.

'_Stupid hospitals with no privacy.'_

-oOo-

**Irena:** Well that's then end of the story! I was SO perverted at the end! But I wanted to do something, I don't know, a little strange. It was fun writing.

**Gaara:** … Glare

**Irena:** I know you want to do her. I can just see it.

**Kohaku:** -Blush- Irena will you knock it off.

**Irena:** You want to do him to! -She turns red- Hehe, I'm really perverted.

**Naruto:** Guys here comes Kakashi-sensei. We see him from the building across the street and look through the window

**Kakashi:** Which Icha Icha shall I read? He scans the books and takes on off the shelf Something's not right. The jutsu we placed on the books wears off and they turn into stink booms

**Naruto:** Three, two, one… -Boom-

**Kakashi:** Naruto!!! -Kakashi appears behind us- Where the hell did you put my books?!

**Naruto:** Man Kakashi you stink! Naruto and the rest of use plug our noses

**Kakashi:** Where are they?! -He puts a kunai to Naruto's throat-

**Naruto:** Hanging over the river in a bag. Which will probably break in about five minutes or less. -Kakashi disappears- We should start running right about now.

**Irena:** Yep, let's go. Please review and thank you for reading!


End file.
